


Escape (delete)

by burrn_the_witch



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Doki Doki Literature Club! Spoilers, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Knives, Mild Blood, Sad, Suicidal Thoughts, kind of, very mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burrn_the_witch/pseuds/burrn_the_witch
Summary: know that this was first wrote on my french notebook and then wrote here between two classes
Kudos: 1





	1. The Happiest One

**Author's Note:**

> know that this was first wrote on my french notebook and then wrote here between two classes

Smiling, always

She is a sunshine, a star glimmering on me

She is kind and caring, funny and cute

She is so happy.

Contrast

Bright pink shadowed by grey

Rope

She's gone.


	2. The Smartest One

She is purple and blue, 

She is so shy and so talkative,

Listening to her was like listening to birds singing, 

Doing what she knows the best

She is so passionate.

Knife, cut

Skin, blood

Red, orange, brown, blue. Dark.

Dead.


	3. The Loveliest One

Cute, pretty

Ribbons of pink, high-pitched voice,

Sugar, spice, proud girl

I'd love to hear you more, 

please

I still wan na p l ay wit h y o u


	4. The Inaccessible One

Pretty, smart and kind,

You have what they all have

And if you have any faults,

I don't know them.

I wish I did.

Orange void, windows

I can't escape.

Monika.

Monika.

Mo.Ni.Ka.


	5. The Last One

I don't belong here.

It's me. I'm the last one.

I'm mad at Monika. But she doesn't belong here either. 

I would've done the same.

I can't escape. 

From the rope, from the knives, from death.

I'm stuck. 

She is too.

Are we the same?

Mirrors.

Is it why?

Monika, help. Let me go, I'll help you escape too.

Help.

Help.

Help.

Delete me.


End file.
